


No One Will Notice

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comforting Lance (Voltron), Crying, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Keith and Lance are stuck, and Keith has really gotta go!Kinktober 2019 Day 22: Watersports and Crying





	No One Will Notice

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“No, no, no! This can not be happening now!” Keith can feel himself on the verge of tears as he looks around for a way out. “I can’t be stuck in here.”

“Keith, hey, calm down for me, bud.” Lance reaches out and gently places a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “I know you’re freaked out, but we will get out of here.”

“That’s not my problem, Lance. I know we’ll get out!” Keith snaps, pushing Lance’s hand off his shoulder. “I just…” he trails off, looking ashamed and blushing bright red.

“Just what, Keith? Are you okay?” Lance asks worriedly.

“I just really need to go to the bathroom. I wasn’t able to go before we left earlier and now I really have to go.”

“Oh.” Lance falls silent and Keith can hear him moving around slightly. “Here.”

Keith jumps when he feels something being pressed into his hands. “What?”

“Use this and just go. I don’t think anyone will question a bottle of pee in this abandoned building.”

Groaning, he pushes the bottle away. “I’ll be fine,” he mumbles.

Rolling his eyes, Lance suddenly wraps Keith up in his arms. “Don’t make me do this the hard way, Keith. You’re only going to make yourself miserable.”

Knowing that Lance is right, Keith takes the bottle and fumbles a little with his clothes. Lance helps him pull his member out and he holds the bottle with a shaky hand. “N-nothing’s coming out!” he whimpers, tears gathering in his eyes from frustration.

“Shh,” Lance soothes, beginning to rub circles right over his bladder. “You need to relax.” He begins kissing up and down Keith’s neck while slowly applying more and more pressure to Keith’s bladder.

“N-no!” Keith begins going, emptying his bladder in the bottle. Tears cascade down his cheeks because of the relief he’s feeling and the humiliation he’s feeling. When he’s finally done, he whimpers out a, “D-done.”

Lance swiftly grabs the bottle and screws the lid on before putting it in a corner. Then, he comes back and helps Keith put himself back in his pants before wrapping him up in a hug. “That’s it; good job, Keith.”

The stress of everything finally hits and loud sobs leave Keith’s mouth. He clings onto Lance tightly and allows Lance to pull them into a corner and sit down. They curl up and wait for help to arrive.

When help finally does arrive, they find both boys sound asleep. No one notices the bottle of pee in the corner of the abandoned building.


End file.
